Always and Forever
by TheBoyWithTheSnares
Summary: Katniss Everdeen had chosen Peeta over Gale a long time ago. But was she right in her choice? In the end, she must come to terms with the truth of her heart.


**A/N: Okay. Felt the need to create another Hunger Games fanfic! I loved writing my Gale fanfic, _Here Is The Place Where I Love You. _Would appreciate it if you want to check that out too :) Oh yeah. This is a depressing one-shot, but it's rather short, so just bear with me? Please? The scene that is written in italics is also my own, it was never in the books.**

Katniss had lied to Peeta. She told him she would be shopping for groceries, but she instead snuck out to the forest that once was past the fence of District 12. The forest where she and Gale had once shared so many memories. As she walked, she thought about him. Was she right to leave him for Peeta? Should she have chosen him instead? At first, she thought Peeta was meant to be. But over time, she realized that she doubted whether or not Peeta was the right one. After all, Gale had been her best friend and there for her for years.

There it was. She saw the forest ahead of her. She looked around, making sure no one saw her slip off to the thick cover of trees just behind that old, worn down, rickety fence. Making her way through that same hole she had used earlier in her life, she ran deep into the forest, to the creek they had always gone to. Katniss slipped off her shoes and dipped her toes into the cold, fresh water.

She pulled her feet out of the water and ran to the meadow. She had forgotten. How could she have forgotten it? The meadow was a magnificent sight to behold. It was a plush grassy meadow that was surrounded by a circle of trees, and a few branches up top, but few enough to let the sunlight shine through. Flowers surrounded the tree as well. Katniss collapsed onto the grass. How she missed the days when they both would lay there together after a long hard day of working for their families.

She remembered the last time they had been their together.

_It was the morning of the reaping. The day that had forever changed her life. After eating together, they had decided to visit the meadow in case one of them was chosen. Katniss had thought of Gale, and Gale himself wondered if he would be chosen, but no one had voice their thoughts aloud. It was beautiful in the morning, with dew hanging off the leaves of trees. They both lay there side by side, in silence for a little while, enjoying the moments before the agonizing drawing._

_"Gale?" she whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace._

_"Yeah Katniss?" His hand reached out and held hers. _

_Katniss felt something spark inside. Holding hands with Gale - it just felt right, so warm and safe. "I wish there wasn't the Hunger Games. I wish I could just stay here with you forever." _

_He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry. It'll all be okay. I'll always be here for you." He then did the unexpected - he pulled her closer and held her tightly to his chest. _

_She clutched him, like he was her lifeline. And in a sense, he was. He was her only other person she really loved, besides Prim. He helped her and her family survive after her father's death._

_"Will you really always be here?" she asked hesitantly. _

_"Always and forever."_

_There the two lay, not at all knowing what would happen in just an hour. _

Katniss came back to reality with a start, silent tears escaping her eyes.

Gale had promised, "Always and forever."

But Katniss was the one who broke the vow. And now, Gale was somewhere else because she had left him behind. Katniss realized that it had always been Gale whom she had loved. But she betrayed him, and for that she could never be happy anymore.

Katniss stood up and brushed the grass strands off her clothes. She walked back to the fence and slipped out. She headed to the market to buy some groceries as evidence as to not create suspicion with Peeta.

And she walked home with a heavy heart, forever in love with her best friend, Gale.

**A/N: Yeah, depressing ending. I just had to, because I love Gale & Katniss. I didn't like how it ended with her and Peeta and how Gale "killed" Prim. BECAUSE HE DIDN'T! Suzanne Collins really screwed up the series. The 3rd book was stupid as hell. Blaming Gale. She handled the ending badly! DAMN IT GALE IS INNOCENT! I love you Gale(: PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS SO MUCH!**


End file.
